degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Becky-Jonah Love Triangle
The love triangle between Becky Baker, Drew Torres, and Jonah Haak began during the fourteenth season of Degrassi. Becky is the center of the triangle. Love Triangle History Season 14 In Hush, Becky and Jonah are practicing their first song together. Becky gives ideas such as switching the two lines to give a better flow, which Jonah is impressed by. Becky really enjoys the release she gets from working on the song with Jonah. He suggests they practice again later in the day and invites Becky to sing at The Dot's opening mic, and she agrees right away. When Becky expressed her enjoyment in writing songs with Jonah, Drew grows jealous and remarks how guys and girls cannot just be friends. Drew implants the idea of Jonah having romantic feelings for Becky, which she tries to laugh off. During practice, Becky and Jonah continue working on their song. As Jonah was about to encourage her singing, Becky awkwardly says that she has to leave. She tries making excuses to leaving early, and suddenly blurts "I have a boyfriend." Jonah intelligently responds, "I have a houseplant." Becky confesses that she was worried that Jonah had other motives in addition to singing, such as "getting fresh." Jonah then explains that he isn't like the guy he used to be before, and that he is committed to God. He reassures her saying that getting fresh with her is the last thing in his mind. During the opening mic and The Dot, Jonah and Becky are a real hit, and receive great words of encouragement from Eli, despite this being Prodigal Spoon's first show. Jonah and Becky share a hug after the success. As Jonah was about to share something with Becky pertaining to the conversation they had earlier, Drew introduces himself to Jonah and promises not to get jealous over Jonah and Becky making music together. Becky and Drew reconcile and kiss, while Jonah appears uncomfortable in the background. As Becky drifts away with Drew, she glances back at Jonah, slightly smiling at her, and then exchanges a slight smile back to him. In Watch Out Now, Outside the school, Jonah approaches Becky, Imogen and Jack and says hi to them, with Imogen and Jack saying hi back to him before they all head into the school. Once inside, Drew and Clare take their cellphones before listening to the new principal tell them the new rules, Drew shows Becky and Jonah his hall monitor badge during the speech, after Becky makes a comment about rules keeping them from making mistakes she bails and Jonah is seen looking at her. Becky and Jonah give there proposal for a lunchtime variety show and when Drew starts asking inappropriate questions about their proposal they aren't impressed. Becky and Jonah are singing on stage together and then they introduce Winston on stage, they also watch his stand-up routine. They sing on stage again and everyone claps when they finish. Becky is happy they like them but Jonah thins it was all her and tells her she's amazing, they smile at one another. Becky thinks they should pack up the gear and Jonah agrees. Jonah gets in the middle of Becky and Drew's fight, Drew tells Jonah to stay out of this, Ms Pill interrupts them, wanting an explanation, Drew lies and says he caught Becky and Jonah making out on the stairwell, Becky and Jonah both say he's lying and Ms Pill asks them to come in her office. Becky and Jonah come out of Ms Pill's office, Becky starts yelling at Drew saying they got detention for a week, their variety show got cancelled and we didn't even do anything, Jonah drags Becky away. Jonah says to look on the bright side really great songs get written in prison, Becky admits she lead Drew on when she really liked him but then she came clean, why is it whenever she follows the rules things get worse, Jonah picks up on the fact she said she liked him, Becky admits she does and she didn't kiss him when she wanted too because it wasn't fair to Drew but look where that got us, Jonah says its a riff off, I get in trouble for kissing you and I don't even get to do it, Becky says that would be a riff off and kisses Jonah, she also wanted to make Drew jealous, she puts her arms around him and they walk off together, happy with their new relationship. Timeline *Start Up: Watch Out Now (1413) *Ended: The Kids Aren't Alright (2) (1422) **Reason: Becky broke up with Jonah after he stole money from her and said that she couldn't trust him. Trivia *Drew initially did not want Becky hanging out with Jonah while they were dating. *Becky is sexually attracted to Jonah, feelings which she not experience with Drew. *Drew is jealous of Becky and Jonah's new relationship. Gallery 11gg.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 2.41.51 pm.png Snapshot 3 (23-07-2015 12-12 PM).png Snapshot 5 (23-07-2015 12-13 PM).png Normal 10915084 933919009952127 6001908054560073099 o.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 14 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions